


Kin of war.

by Halo_9000



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_9000/pseuds/Halo_9000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was laughter, screaming, cries of agony throughout the underworld. It's nothing out of the usual. After staying, living, and surviving there for hundreds of years: you'd got used to it. My name is Vincent Von devil Luke: and this is the tale on how I ended up in hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kin of war.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello everyone! I just wanna say tht I'm very new to this and this is actually my first story! So hopefully this story won't be terrible... Hopefull... So have a great day and thanks for putting time into reading this!)

Let me start at the beginning. Many years ago: I was a human. Or at least, thought I was a human. I have blue hair, purple eyes, I am 6,5, and I was 18 years old. I was well... Kinda stupid. I had somewhat of a depressing life before I went to hell. But the thing is... I'm still alive in hell.  
"Morning retard." I was introduced with a slap to the head by the leader of the football team: Ronald Jameson. He was muscular, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a handsome face, an every girl was practically in love with him. He's the "cool guy" from what I understand in high school life. "good morning Ronald!" I greeted with a friendly smile. He just then ignored me and walked away, with girls nearby him. I grabbed my books and went to my favorite class: history. Normally people would dread of hearing the word history. But as for me: I would be excited. "Today class: is we shall be learning about the holy war" the teacher said with great enthusiasm. I was practically shaking with excitement! "Many eons ago, the demon known as the dark lord took over the earth realm so he may rule over mankind with an iron fist. But the holy King David was able to stop him with his comrades: Markus the archangel, Sophia the holy knight, and Sebastian the nobles man. Together: they banished the dark lord to the deepest part of the underworld to never be seen again" the teacher said with a dramatic voice. Everyone sighs from boredom, while I was writing every thing I could. "That is why so much of our city has golden angel statues. So we could relive this moment everyday". The bell rings "have a nice day! And don't forget the ball tonight!"   
   I packed my things with such haste, that I was already out the school. I went straight home to enjoy the rest of my evening. "Mom! I'm home!" I dropped my book bag near my door and went to the kitchen. My mother was cooking dinner. She had blue hair with golden eyes and a smile that could light up even the darkest of towns. "Welcome home my child!" She greeted me with a pleasing smile. She cooked up some meat with some white rice and some soup, for desert was cinnamon pie. Before I could eat, I looked at a photo hanging. It was my mother when she was younger and was holding me when I was just a baby. There was man in a black suit and his face was out of frame and the only thing the camera caught was his smile. I asked my mom a question that's been racking through my brain for the past couple of years. "Mom? What was dad like?" She froze and she seemed to find a way to say something. "Your father was... A brave man... Always trying to face his problems with actions instead of thought and would always figure out how to make me smile." She finished with a gentle smile. "I wish I could have met him" I said with wonder and curiosity. She looked sad about this. "Oh that's right! Mom! Can I go to the ball tonight at my school? I want to go dance and have a good time!" I said with excitement. "Oh but sweet heart, are you sure it's going to be ok with those bullies over there as well"? She said with worry in her voice. "Mom, they aren't bullies, it's just how young kids are like now a days". She started to think. I gripped my knees with anticipation "Very well. But you should shower first. I'll get you something special to wear". I nodded and smiled. I ate dinner and the desert quickly, while my mom just shook her head and smiles. I quickly ran to the rest room to bathe myself quickly. I was thinking with curiosity about the ball. Maybe I might meet friends? Maybe I will have a great time? Maybe even become a king at the party! I smiled. I was too damn excited. I got out of the shower and looked at the mirror. I don't have much for my body. I'm somewhat of a stick but my personality couldn't be any better! I saw a black suit with dress pants, shoes, and a matching black belt with a red and blue tie. 'Thanks mom' I smiled and went towards the bed. I put it on and I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I looked gooood. "You look so much like your father..." I turned to see my mother, seeing started to tear up and she looked like she might cry. "That was the same suit your father wore when we met at our dance." I smiled and I hug my mom. "Thanks mom... I'll see you later!" I left the house with happiness and excitement. "Please... Be Careful Vincent..."   
   I was running towards the school with such speed that I could see it within a couple of minutes. I was really excited. As soon as I entered, there was loud music and people dancing all over the place. I saw the DJ, he had headphones on with some shades and he had dreadlocks. He wore a dark shirt that looked like the night sky, an his pants were sagging a bit. He turned to me and bumped his chest twice with his fist and made a "peace sign" as some people would say. I simply waved and he smiles, I smiled back. I looked around to see if I knew anyone. I didn't have much friends because I would always stuff my face in books. But one of the best moments of my life happened when the most popular girl in school was in front of me. Her name was Penelope Rogers. She had blonde hair with gold eyes and a beautiful face would drive any man mad. I met her when i was in elementary. She was adorable and pretty and would always wear a dress. Every boy in my class would talk about her. I was simply quiet. One time I fell from being knocked down and she helped me up and told the bullies to go away. We would talk from that day. "Hello Vincent". "Good evening Penelope... H-how may I help you?" I asked with a bit of sweat around my brow. She was squirming in place, "can... I have this dance"? She asked with a blush around her face. 'Penelope asking... Me to dance with her? No way!' I was surprised beyond believe and a nodded. The music turned down and was playing slow music. I took her right hand with my left and I placed my right on her waist and she place her left hand on my shoulder.  
 We were slow dancing. Finally! I always wanted to dance and see how well I could do. And so far I was doing well. I was somewhat scared, afraid that I might make a wrong step or move and screw up everything. 'Mom, I owe you so much from the dance lessons from all those summers' I thought with embarrassment. She placed her head on my chest and my heart was beating so hard, I could feel it in my ears. "That's is romantic" she said with joy in her voice. "It's beautiful... Like you" I said with a gentle smile. We both looked at each other with joy and happiness. "Helloooooo everybody!" The DJ said with great enthusiasm. "How is everybody doing?" Everyone cheered. "Tonight! We had something special going on: tonight's king and queen!" Everyone cheers! 'King and queen?' I thought. 'I wonder who they might be?' "Tonight's ball queen is... Penelope Rogers!" Penelope was shocked and her friends squealed with happiness as she ran up to get her tiara and flowers. She looked like an angle with the light shining on her. She waved to everybody. "And tonight's ball king is... Vincent Von devil Luke!" I was surprised beyond belief. Everyone cheered. I walked up and had a crown placed up on me. I thought this was the greatest moment of my life... But... It wasn't... Right before I knew I was going to kiss the love of my life: mud, dirt, feathers and powder fell on me and everyone was silent for a few seconds until I heard laughter from everyone. I looked to my side seeing Penelope laughing. "You really thought you could hang with me? Not even". She walked up to Ronald Jameson and they both kisses each other. My heart was snapped into two. This was the worst day of my existence. I thought... Everyone cared... "Why.... Why would you do this?" I said with Great Depression in my voice. "Because: everyone hates you!" Everyone laughs harder. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks as I ran out the school into the rain. I could have sworn I saw the DJ take off his shades and looked sad. At least someone cares. I wanted to run away, I wanted to hide, I wanted to- my thoughts were interrupted when a speeding car was driving my way. Die...  
The last thing I saw... Was blackness and people screaming...


End file.
